Exodus
by iChinglish
Summary: When Jedi Knight Quao Xu'liang receives an odd message from an old friend, she defies the wishes of the Jedi Council and seeks out the truth behind what her friend had said. What she finds, however, is more than she wished and is quickly drawn into a power struggle between a Sith Lord and her Apprentice.
1. The Message

Light poured through the windows into the classroom where the younglings had gathered for their morning lessons. They all sat attentively, facing up, gazing at their teacher. None of them could be above ten years old at the most, though they sat there, listening, learning as if they were young adults. The woman before them was small with a petite frame, no older than late twenties or early thirties yet her hair was white as snow. A purple veil covered her face, hiding the empty sockets where any human's eyes would be. As she paced before the children as she spoke, her brown and beige robes flowed behind her, catching the air as she walked. One child raised his hand, causing the Miraluka woman to stop her pacing, facing the child with a warm smile, more out of courtesy than necessity.

"You have a question?", she spoke with a soft, comforting tone as the young boy appeared a little nervous.

"Master Quao... I was wondering, um...", he started, though he stopped mid sentence, looking down and fiddling with his hands. Quao remained stationary, patiently waiting for the child to finish his sentence. "What's it like, seeing the world as you do?", he asked after gathering the courage to ask. The question was innocent enough, one that Quao was used to answering, considering the relative rarity of her race in Republic space. She placed her hand to her chin, thinking for a moment on the best way to word her answer.

"I guess you could explain it more in terms of an electrical circuit than objects. I have already explained in a previous lesson about how the Force flows through all things. I do not see a person as a person, I see their presence in the Force. Colours are unknown to me and the perception of a beautiful star-filled sky holds a very different beauty to me, compared to what most would perceive. I am unable to make accurate comparisons though, as I have never seen the world any other way, so for that I apologise", she eventually replied to the question, her smile once again replacing her thoughtful expression as she tried to put her point across. Despite having so much practice at answering the question, it was one that could not be answered so simply. The boy nodded, though she could sense that he was still confused with the answer.

"Thank you, Master Quao", he uttered in a quiet voice before looking back down. Suddenly there was a quiet, yet audible beeping sound, signalling to Quao that the class had ended. She once again faced the main body of the room, still smiling.

"That's it for our session today, remember that if you have any questions, or want to talk to me about anything, I'm always around and willing to help", she concluded as she walked towards the door, through the class. It was standard practice that she would take the younglings to their next class, and so she waited for them to file out of the room, escorting them down the corridor and around the corner to their next class where their next instructor was already preparing to give his lesson. After a quick head count, Quao gestured to the instructor that all the younglings were present and accounted for, before returning and walking back down the corridor, though this time she walked until she was outside the temple itself, walking to the waterfall where she had instructed Ina as a Padawan about the history of the Order. She took a seat, her eyeless gaze staring over the water as the sound of the cascading waterfall filled her ears. It was calming. Quao allowed her head to tip backwards, relaxing amidst the sound, though it was interrupted by the beeping of her holocommunicator. Reaching into her robes, Quao pulled out the offending piece of machinery and pressed the button to accept the transmission.

"Q! We need to talk. Now. Coruscant as soon as you are able, it's really quite important", the voice came through with a sense of urgency. She immediately identified the voice as La'or's, a woman who was on the wrong side of the law more often than not, but a good woman who Quao could trust her life with.

"Can't you tell me anything else? I can't just up and leave my duties here on a whim", Quao replied, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Nothing more that I can say here. All you need to know is that it's not something you'll want to ignore. Speak to you soon!".

"But...", Quao was too late, the Twi'lek had already shut down her holocommunicator, severing the connection.

Quao rubbed her face. She hadn't had time to discern La'or's motives or plans, and so she was left completely in the dark. The nature of the transmission concerned her greatly, but the lack of knowledge appealed to her more cautious side. With a heavy sigh, Quao stood up, brushing off her robes and turning to face the Jedi Temple. She began to walk back towards the building, her brain working to formulate how to go about her next actions. She had petitioned the Council for too much time off-planet recently, and she wasn't sure how they'd take to her making another petition. She had duties in the Temple that needed taking are of which also hold a lot of importance. Nevertheless, she had to at least try. La'or wasn't one who called upon Quao much, usually it was the other way around, but for the rare occasions she did, it was for very good reason. The Twi'lek hadn't misled Quao before, so Quao was confident that the issue was very important and possibly highly sensitive. She checked that the Council weren't already speaking with another before she knocked, and entered the room.


	2. The Padawan and the Unfit Master

The large doors shut behind her with a thud. The outcome couldn't be helped, she concluded as she walked down the slope from the Council chambers, making her way back outside. Padawan and Jedi alike stood in the training grounds, Masters teaching their students in the art of lightsaber combat and form. Quao's expression shifted to one of perplexity. When she thought about it, she hadn't heard from her Master in a while. Perhaps that was what La'or wanted to speak about. It was entirely possible, though it was a lead that was easily chased up at the temple itself. It was worth checking out at any rate and at that, Quao turned back, walking into the Jedi Temple once more and heading back up the ramp to the first floor. This time, she headed past the Council chambers and into the Archives. She had spent sufficient time in the Archives for study to know where to look and was quickly able to pull up the records that she sought. Her Master was, as she had always been, on Coruscant, but there was nothing amiss in the records, everything was as it should be. Quao placed everything back as she found it and left the Archives, not sure what she should do or how to act. She felt at a loss, the whole situation seemed off, but there was seemingly nothing that she could do about it.

Returning outside the temple, she took a walk. The breeze that swept Tython was a welcome sensation, the radiance emitted from the planet calmed her mind and allowed her to think clearly on what little she knew about the situation. She couldn't ask anyone for help on the decision, as she could not risk bringing the issue to light. There were particular skeletons in her closet that were best kept hidden. Eventually, she settled on a rock overlooking the large lake near the temple itself. She sat and meditated. About half an hour passed of complete silence, an uninterrupted stream of thought, though the presence of a young Padawan interrupted the trance. Slowly, she got to her feet, dusting off her robes and turning to face the young man with a smile.

"Can I help you, Padawan?", she asked warmly, smiling at the young man, though her smile dropped to a look of concern when she noticed the Padawan was favouring one leg.

"Oh... N-no, Master Jedi. I'm just making my way back to the temple and I was curious...", he replied, a nervous shiver to his voice.

"Are you sure? I can feel that you're in no small amount of pain. I could help you back if you'd like".

"No, it's my trial and I'll see it through myself, a Jedi has to be self sufficient after all. Thank you for the offer though", he finished as he turned and started to limp down the path.

"There is no shame in accepting the aid of others when in need, there is a wisdom in knowing when to seek the help of others. However, if it is your choice, I will leave you be". The Padawan didn't respond as he continued to limp down the path, causing Quao to sigh and shake her head. He wasn't going to make it all the way back to the temple, he was barely keeping himself up during their brief conversation. She waited for a minute, before following the Padawan down the path. After a few minutes of walking, she came across his unconscious body as expected. He was larger and heavier than Quao, much heavier, and blood still poured from a nasty wound on his leg. Nevertheless, Quao worked for a moment, lifting him onto her small shoulders and testing a few steps to make sure she could make it back with him. Through physical strength alone there was no way she could support him, let alone carry him, but with the strength of her mind, and careful manipulation of the Force, she began to walk back towards the temple. Her pace was slow, but she eventually made it back to the temple grounds, where immediately the Padawan was taken from her and brought to the temple for medical treatment and many curious Jedi asked her what had happened, all to which she told that she just stumbled upon him in the road.

Retiring to her position by the waterfall, she sat down and began to meditate on what to do with the situation she was in. No sooner had she calmed herself and begun to meditate, she was interrupted again, though this time it was a Jedi Master.

"Quao. I'd like to speak with you about your encounter with my Padawan out in the wilderness earlier", he started, sitting on the rock behind Quao. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath.

"Of course, Master Vel. What would you like to know?", she replied in her soft, pleasant tone.

"It's not a matter of asking, more a matter of telling. I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt and meddle in my Padawan's training, as the teachings must be very precise for him. I hope you understand where I'm coming from". Quao was taken aback by the forcefulness of the man's comment, she did what was right, and was now being told to not do it again. Her expression became quizzical.

"I'm sorry, Master Vel, but could you elaborate. I am not sure where I am at fault here", she replied. She remembered why she didn't get along with Master Vel, but she kept her opinions to herself.

"Well, I heard that you thought it appropriate to teach him yourself, and then intervene in his trials. I would prefer it if you refrained in future".

"Of course, Master Vel... My apologies".

"Good, that is all I wished to speak about. I will leave you to your own training". With that, he stood up and walked away. Quao merely turned to face the waterfall once more and continued her meditations, though her mind was now made up. After a short hour alone and uninterrupted, she stood up and made her way back to the temple, walking up the ramp to the first floor to the shuttle port. She boarded a shuttle to the nearby space station without a word to anyone, taking with her her lightsaber, holocommunicator, datapad and other necessary personal effects in a small bag.


	3. Bitterness Brewing

The light sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway of the academy. Even to the white haired Miraluka woman who sat idle in the room, the footsteps invaded upon her silence. Peacefulness was not common on Korriban, and it seemed that her brief moment of peace and quiet was to be interrupted as the footsteps grew louder and louder. No matter, she was expecting visitors though she remained seated on the cold floor, her eyeless face angled downwards.

"You're late", she said quietly yet in an audible volume as the footsteps stopped. Her tone was empty, devoid of any feeling which left a cold sensation in the visitor's spine. It was a young woman, with black hair, dressed in black and purple robes.

"Forgive me, Master, but Darth Retic kept my attention for longer than anticipated", the young woman replied.

"Darth Retic, huh?", the Miraluka spat the words with a subtle venom. It was a name that she didn't want to hear, "I have the luck of serving a racist Master who would love to see me dead. This is a constant lesson I teach you, apprentice. Stack the deck in your favour from the shadows and you minimise the risk to yourself. It's a lesson that will get you far".

"Of course, Master. I have the report you wanted on the artifact that was unearthed on Tatooine", the young woman responded, walking over to the Miraluka and handing her datapad downwards. The Miraluka took the datapad and placed it on the ground to her left, taking out her own datapad from her robes. It was heavily modified, and to most looked incredibly complicated, but she used it with ease, transferring the file over to her own datapad and placing it on the floor to her right. She then gave the datapad back to the young woman.

"I need you on Dromund Kaas. I have reason to believe that one of my rivals plans to kill me. You are to watch and compile another report, nothing more", she said as she handed the datapad back to the young woman.

"But Master... The other apprentices... When will I get a combat assignment? I want to ki-...".

"You're lucky to have a teacher with patience, Meiri, are you sure you wish to finish that sentence?", the Miraluka snapped quietly, her tone completely neutral. There was no aggression or malice behind her voice, but Meiri knew better when it came to her Master.

"No... Master. I understand, and I will observe", Meiri resigned, taking a deep breath, "Was there anything else, Master?".

"No, you are free to go. I have uploaded the relevant information to your datapad, now me to my meditations and don't fail me in your task".

"Yes, Master...", Meiri bowed before walking out of the room and back down the hallway. She was angry. "Another observation? This is the nail in your coffin, Master", she muttered as she took a detour towards the valley where acolytes trained. Deep in the tomb of Naga Sadow she walked and immediately as she entered a certain chamber, she was approached by a group of acolytes. They were all different shapes and sizes, a melting pot of races. All of them had failed their trials as acolytes, but Meiri had taken them in, hidden them for this one purpose.

"How did it go?", a large-built male acolyte asked. Meiri smiled.

"The time to act is upon us, my loyal subjects, and that means it is time for your second chance. I have made arrangements already for us to travel to Dromund Kaas. Miralle will soon move on Taris to meet her pathetic excuse of a sister and we will follow. In the wastes we will kill her, I will assume her position as a Sith Lord, and one of you will become my apprentice", she paused, looking amongst the group, they were weak, but they would serve their purpose. "Now follow me. Remember, only one of you will become my apprentice, but if you don't work together, my Master, weak as she may be, will strike you all down. This is your first test, my dear acolytes".

"We will follow you, Master", a male Twi'lek said as the group mumbled in agreement.

"Excellent, then let us move", Meiri said with a sly grin, turning and making her way back towards the shuttle, acolytes following close behind.

'_Of course, none of you will survive the encounter, but desperation makes you stupid and blind_', Meiri thought to herself as they walked. Her plans were in motion.


	4. Intelligence Reports

As her apprentice walked out of the room, Miralle resumed her meditations in peace. The bustle of the academy muted by the now closed door. She sat there for an hour and a half before she actively reached out with her mind, manipulating the Force to lift her datapad from its position on the floor, carefully levitating it and gently pushing it towards her desk. The datapad floated steadily over to the desk until her concentration was interrupted. Her holocommunicator started to beep, signalling an incoming message.

"Will no one leave me alone!", she said in an irritated tone as she threw the datapad carefully onto her desk, standing up and walking over to her holocommunicator and pressing the button to accept the call. Immediately, the image of an Imperial Intelligence officer flashed up. "Unexpected, but what do you want?".

"Forgive the intrusion, Lady Miralle, but Imperial Intelligence, well... I have come across... Sensitive information concerning you that you may want to see to, then expunge from the records", the officer replied. It was inevitable that some dirty secret would surface eventually.

"Thank you, officer. Your service is commendable and I will see your loyalty rewarded. Upload any data you have and delete your local copy and you will have a favour to call on in the future".

"Understood, my Lady. I shall do just that now. Imperial Intelligence out", the officer replied before terminating the call. True enough, the file appreared on her datapad, and it was formatted so that Miralle could actually understand it. It was a transmission from her sister. Of all the dirty secrets that Miralle kept, this was the one that she wanted to keep away from the Sith at all costs. From the transmission, she could understand that her sister needed to talk to her in person. This suited Miralle, a talk with her sister was long overdue, but the location was an odd one. Taris of all places.

"Oh, Sis... Why Taris? I can't stand that place...", she muttered as she extended her arm out to the side with an open palm. Her double-bladed lightsaber flew from the open footlocker into her hands, which she attached to her belt as she walked over to the locker itself, crouching down and pulling a pair of short, sheathed vibro-knives, attaching one sheath to the back of her belt that she wore under her robes and strapping one to her right leg, high up near her thigh, also concealing this below her robes. Grabbing her holocommunicator and datapad from the desk she left her room, locking the door and heading to the shuttle port. She needed to get to her ship and then get to Taris.


	5. Explanations and a Familiar Girl

"There you are!", came a voice from across the clinic. Quao had barely made it through the door and already La'or was walking at pace towards her.

"I told you that I needed to know more about the situation. If this isn't as important as you made it sound, then I will be in big trouble", Quao replied as she quickly stepped inside. Already La'or was looking at her closely, peering at her face. "If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss this issue that you found...".

"You know, Q, you need to tell me your secret", La'or casually said as she stepped backwards and out of Quao's personal space.

"Uh... You know my secret, I was kind of hoping tha-...".

"No! I mean...", La'or started in a frustrated tone, though she stopped herself and took a deep breath,"Oh, never mind, you'll probably just say some Jedi lingo that will go way over my head, and it doesn't take a Jedi to figure out that you'd like to get down to business", she said as she shook her head, turning and walking back through the empty clinic. As she approached the room that she used as an office, she turned to a small, teenage Miraluka girl with a smile. "Let me know if anyone comes in needing medical help, I've got to speak with an old friend". The girl didn't reply with words, though she nodded her head and remained where she was. She seemed afraid. "What's the matter? You look as though you've seen a rakghoul just walk through the door or somethi-...", La'or started, though the girl violently shook her head and folded her arms, facing the floor. With a sigh, La'or opened the door, shaking her head, "We'll speak later", she said quietly, before turning to look over the clinic, ushering Quao over, "Q, over here. We'll speak inside". Quao nodded, making her way over to the door though at the door, she hesitated, feeling the girl's unease. It was a familiar feeling, but one that Quao couldn't quite put her finger on and so she continued into the room to talk with La'or.

"First, could you start by telling me what was so important, and why you had to tell me here?", Quao started as she sat down, clasping her gloved hands in front of her and leaning forwards.

"Q, I'm a barely tolerated outlaw to many people. I am not going to endanger you by transmitting sensitive information through an intercept-able means", La'or replied, folding her arms and sitting comfortably in her chair, "The nature is actually more something you should look at, rather than me telling you". She pulled out her datapad and threw it to Quao casually, "And yes, it's formatted so that you can read it". Quao caught the datapad with ease, looking over the contents with amazement.

"How did you get this?", Quao said quietly, lost for words beyond her question.

"I happened across it when I appropriated some medical supplies from a small, Imperial cargo ship. It's pretty solid evidence if you want my opinion, the encryption was a nightmare to remove, which means that they were obviously hiding this from unauthorized eyes".

"I have to look into this. Where was the cargo ship bound for?".

"Uh... Taris, I believe. Why an Imperial would want to transport medical goods to Taris is beyond me. They don't seem like the caring-sharing type of regime".

"Then I must take my leave immediately. Thank you, La'or, this is another one I owe you", Quao said, hastily standing up.

"I'll add it to the list, Q. Take the datapad, you'll need the information, just... don't feed it to a Rakghoul or something, that thing cost me a fair few credits!", La'or called out as Quao made her way out of the door. La'or watched Quao leave the clinic with a smile, before turning to the Miraluka teen with a perplexed expression. The girl had already calmed as soon as Quao had left and was sorting canisters containing different medicines. La'or placed her hands on her hips, facing the girl directly.

"Now... Would you mind telling me what happened there, Lisi?", she said calmly. The girl turned around to face La'or, her eyeless expression was heavy with relief.

"Um... Yes, I think that's best", she replied, twiddling her thumbs, though she remained silent.

"I'm all ears, Lisi. When you're ready".


	6. A Mandalorian and her Daughter's Issues

Laylah lay sprawled out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Work had all but dried up for her on the Republic side and she began to wonder if her decision, whilst morally soothing, was economically worth it. Her ship was on auto-pilot, drifting across the cold, emptiness of space. There was no noise, other than the gentle hum of the ship's systems and yet she could not find peace. She sat up, gathering her red hair into a pony tail and taking a band from around her wrist, tying it neatly up and out of her face. She stood up slowly, taking her time as she walked over to her armour stand. She had repaired the markings and dents that the last job had brought about and so she went about scanning the systems. Internally, the suit seemed fine, although she needed to refill on rockets on one side. Halting the diagnostic, she got slipped the armour on, ensuring that all was securely fastened before leaving her cabin. As she walked towards the center communication console, she was greeted by the sight of the Mirialan girl she had picked up on Hoth. The girl was no older than sixteen, though she had been found dying in the snow, armour rent and broken. Laylah had taken her aboard and healed her wounds to find a desperate young woman with no place in the world, pleading her to take her in. Laylah still wasn't sure if it was respect or pity. The girl wanted to learn how to fight even after all that had happened to her.

"Oh, hello Mother", the girl said as she peeked up from her seat at the workstation, powering down the plasma torch and standing up.

"You know, you don't have to call me that. In terms of age, I'm more like a much older sister", Laylah replied with a slight laugh.

"I know, but the way I see things, that's how it is", the Mirialan responded, a broad smile on her face. Of course, Laylah still wasn't getting used to it, but she had adopted her, taken her in to the Jendri clan. From that moment, she had become a mother and a teacher at the same time, positions that she was still getting used to.

"Well, I guess I won't stop you, you do have a point, after all", Laylah replied with a shrug. The Mirialan was still smiling the same big smile that she was before, "And you obviously want to show me something that you're proud of, so let's see it". The Mirialan hurried back to the workbench with a spring in her step, grabbing an armoured gauntlet from the surface and hurrying back to Laylah. She stared at the gauntlet for a moment, trying to work out what was special about it. It looked perfectly normal to her. "So... it's a gauntlet. Is it supposed to-...", she started, though she was cut off when the girl seemed to press something and a small, concealed vibroblade appeared from just above the knuckle, causing Laylah to jump slightly in surprise.

"What do you think?", she asked, "I found the specifications in your ship's computer and though that it looked useful". Laylah smiled, though she kept her arms folded.

"Well, it's certainly a useful back-up, but I don't want to see you using it as anything other than that. A girl your size and experience shouldn't be looking to meet the enemy up close", she replied, a tinge of concern in her voice as she spoke, "The craftsmanship is good though. Where did you learn to use technology like you do?". The Mirialan's expression dropped, looking at the floor.

"It's how I survived as a child. I stole and I scavenged and I tinkered for a black market dealer, and he gave me food in return", the Mirialan replied, her voice quiet.

"You're an orphan?".

"Yes. Mother was a Jedi, Father was a guard. Both died during the Sacking"

"I uh... I'm sorry", Laylah said, trying her best to comfort the girl, "But you've grown strong because of it, an-...".

"You would say that, being a Mandalorian. How do I know that you're not the one responsible for killing my parents!", the girl said, pulling out her blaster in an emotional snap. Laylah backed away with her hands in full view of the girl.

"Why don't we just calm down and take a time out here, think about how ridiculous that sounds", Laylah said as she paced backwards. The Mirialan girl didn't seem angry as she pointed the blaster at Laylah, it was the same look as when the girl first regained consciousness after Hoth. Angrily, the girl threw her blaster to the floor and stormed off. Laylah stayed completely still as the girl left the area of the ship, sighing. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the other young hunter she had picked up. A strange woman who Laylah had picked up on Tatooine. Hunting solo was a lonely profession, and the woman had caught her eye. Her inexperience showed through in her actions and decisions, but she knew the value of the hunt and not just the lure of credits, a trait that was becoming more and more scarce, even amongst other Mandalorians.

"Are you going to follow her?", the woman asked as she came up the stairs, holstering her blaster pistol.

"No, I may be new to the whole raising children thing, and I'm definitely not old enough to be doing this anyway, but teenagers are like this, she just needs time", Laylah responded, facing the woman once she picked up the blaster pistol that the Mirialan had dropped.

"I know, but when that teenager is armed with blasters and whatever other weapon systems you Mandos keep in your armour... That's when it becomes dangerous".

"I'll talk to her later about it".

"Sooner rather than later, we've got a job. It's a simple security assignment on Taris and it doesn't pay well. I say we ignore it".

"That does sound a little peculiar. Was there anything else?", Laylah asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... The person said that you'd understand and it was important. Some Jedi who knew you by name", the woman replied. Laylah grinned and unfolded her arms, placing her hands on her hips.

"Reply that we'll accept the job and will meet them on Taris at the co-ordinates specified", she replied with confidence.

"Co-ordinates? How did you know that there were co-ordinates in the file?", the woman asked.

"Because Q is always very specific, though if the pay is truly low then it must be important to her...", Laylah mused.

"How did you come to that conclusion? Surely the payment would go up with importance".

"It means that she's probably defying the Council's wishes. The Jedi cover the expenses of their knights, so if she''s lacking credits then it means that she's not having her expenses covered, which means that she's doing this for herself, against the Council's wishes", Laylah deduced, laying each point out clearly for the young woman. This was the crew's first job alongside a Jedi, and she wanted to put everything out in the open.

"Will do, Laylah. As long as you go speak to Oni before we get to Taris", said the woman as she fired up the main ship communicator.

"Of course, but I have to think of how to go about it, and we still have quite a journey ahead of us to reach Taris. I will speak to her though, you have my word", Laylah said as she made her way to the cockpit. With a few flicks and programming into the on-board computer, the auto-pilot took over as they jumped to hyperspace. From the cockpit, Laylah heard the distinct voice of Quao, as calm as ever. She shook her head, dismissing the thought of asking Quao for help in the matter onboard her own ship. Jedi very rarely form families, so surely Quao would have the same experience as Laylah. She walked back down the corridor towards her quarters, sitting down on her bed and placing her head into her hands.

"How do you deal with this kind of situation? I'm only 28 myself and I'm supposed to take care of a teenage girl, how can I be expected to know what to do?", she muttered, staring at the floor through her armoured fingers. She had time before getting to Taris to think, but there was no immediate solution on the horizon. Parental duties were a whole new aspect of life, and the best she could do was think about it and do what she believes is right.


	7. Comfort

"Laylah, we're going to be entering Taris' orbit shortly", the words of the helmet wearing female passed through Laylah's mind. Standing up, she nodded and made her way through the ship, though her mind wasn't at rest. She arrived at the main communication terminal on the ship before turning to see the helmet wearing woman in tow.

"Actually, could you handle the port authorities? I'll handle the ship when we reach orbit, but I have something else that needs to be done first", Laylah suddenly blurted out, hurrying down the corridor. The woman didn't really have to agree or disagree before Laylah was gone.

Onilie had been sitting on her bed for hours. Pretty much the whole journey and she hadn't moved from that spot. The ship had been silent, minus the sound of the ship's systems working as they made their way to Taris. The silence was interrupted so suddenly by footsteps on the metal floor of the ship, followed by a knock on the door-frame. Looking over, Onilie saw exactly what she expected to see.

"Oni, can we talk?", Laylah asked from her position near the doorway. Onilie made eye contact for a split second, before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah... Sure. I kinda lost it earlier, and for that I'm sorry", she admitted, turning to face Laylah, who had walked into the room and was taking a seat in the nearby chair, sitting on it backwards and resting her head on the backrest.

"Hey, no worries. I clumsily walked into a bad topic to discuss, so it's partially my fault as well", Laylah replied, "Equally though, think about it. Your parents were both warriors much like myself and to die in battle is the ultimate honour. When your parents are warriors, the risk of death is a truth that you have to come to terms with", she continued, standing up and moving to sit next to Onilie.

"I guess... But...", Onilie started, though she was interrupted by the armoured arms of Laylah wrapping around her.

"I know. I've already done the calculations. You were four and left an orphan", Laylah interjected, hugging the girl tightly, "But as I said earlier, you have grown stronger. Hardship is what shapes us, and as long as I'm alive then you'll remain my daughter. As we Mando'ade say, aliit ori'shya tl'din". There was a moment of silence before Laylah let go, shifting backwards and standing up. "I've got to tend to our landing approach onto Taris. I trust you'll be ready?".

"Yeah, I will... And vor entye", Onilie uttered quietly as Laylah left the room, causing Laylah to glance over her shoulder with a smile.

'_You're making progress, my child_', Laylah thought to herself as she heard the girl speaking the language of the Mando'ade. She made her way to the cockpit, where she made preparations for landing on the surface of Taris.


	8. Catching Up

The pair of rakghouls cried out as they charged right for Quao as she traversed the broken landscape of Taris. She shifted her footing and projected her palms out in front of her, towards the rakghouls, sending them hurtling backwards a couple of meters, landing on their backs. The delay was slow, however, as they leapt to their feet and started for her again. With a sigh she lifted a nearby rock using the Force and sent it as fast as she could towards the rakghoul on the left. The rock connected with a sickening crack, as the rakghoul's body snapped and it fell back, motionless on the ground. The attack, however, had left her open to the other rakghoul as it pounced for her, claws and teeth bared and aimed for her. She dived out of the way and searched her surroundings for another object to throw at this creature as she didn't want to draw her lightsaber, afraid that the light would just attract more unwanted attention. The creature darted at her again, giving her no time to rest or concentrate. Despite not facing the creature, she dodged its clumsy attacks once again, finding a sharp piece of metal jutting from some wreckage. Much like the rock, she picked it up and sent it flying at the rakghoul, impaling the metal through its chest and causing it to slump to the floor, motionless like the other.

"Heard something over here and wondered what all the commotion was", a voice sounded from behind Quao, causing her to tense up for a split second before she recognised who it was and calmed down, loosening up and turning with a smile. The three hunters walked casually towards her, no weapons drawn though they were clad in different armours. Two wore similar looking suits, of Mandalorian origin, whilst the third wore armour that was completely different.

"I knew you were around here, Laylah", Quao responded, walking up to the three of them, "Wasn't completely sure though because I didn't know you've taken to traveling with others, care to introduce me to your friends?", Quao responded, her tone calm, yet cheery as usual.

"Oh, of course. Meet Na'iida", Laylah replied, gesturing to the hunter in different armour, "And Onilie, my adopted daughter", she finished, gesturing at the hunter in similar armour to herself, much to Quao's surprise.

"Daughter?", Quao inquired, casting her eyeless gaze over the other two hunters. Both felt strange, possessing a different presence to Laylah, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Furthermore, Laylah's daughter, Onilie, felt familiar. It was strange, the two had never met prior to this day, but it felt like she had.

"Yeah. She's quite the warrior, if not a little hot-headed at times", Laylah giggled, nudging Onilie, "But you all can talk later, we've got a location to investigate, no?". Quao nodded in response, turning and continuing onwards. They were close, but the sooner it was done and they could get off the planet, the better.


	9. Reunion and the Ambush

Miralle stood concealed behind the rubble of what used to be part of the Taris Upper City before the Sith bombed it into the state it now lies. She had waited patiently for her younger sister, watching rakghouls or looters aimlessly wander by one falling prey to the other. The struggles were amusing to her, either the looters or passers-by proving incompetent or fairly skilled in their own defense. Her senses perked up, feeling the presence of a Jedi, a hunter and two other hunters with odd presences. She shrugged it off, not too bothered about fine details. She recognised her little sister and the Mandalorian she often traveled with, and that was enough for her.

"Well, you said that your sister would be here", Laylah said, folding her arms and walking forwards. Quao just smiled, shaking her head, walking up to the side of Laylah, though she didn't say anything.

"I needed to make sure it was you", Miralle said as she walked out from behind the rubble, "You know how many people hate me nowadays". Onilie immediately drew her blaster and pointed it at Miralle, easily identifying her as a Sith, though Laylah walked over to her, placing her hand on the blaster and pushing it downwards, shaking her head. "And it seems that someone here is one of them. Please girl, don't do anything stupid, I don't want to kill you in self defense".

"Mira, please, can we talk without antagonising others?", Quao swiftly replied, her tone completely neutral as she stepped forwards, standing in front of her older sister.

"Fine, fine, down to business. You're the one who called me down to this pit so perhaps you should start", Miralle smiled, shrugging.

"Of course. It's actually a file that was appropriated from an Imperial vessel", she paused, briefly rubbing her cheek and thinking about how to put it, "It's mother. According to Imperial records, mother is alive and has been a captive for a long time. She hasn't died, but she wasn't broken and so she was kept as a prisoner of war to be used as a token in prisoner exchanges. A very valuable one". Miralle remained neutral, folding her arms as well.

"So. Why did you bring me here? I hate this planet and I hate rakghouls", Miralle responded.

"Because she was being taken to a hidden Imperial prison block on this planet. I'm asking for your help to find her".

"Why should I? You're talking to me and asking me to break a Jedi from Imperial captivity? I think that sometimes you forget that I am a Sith, little sister".

"Mira, I know that you're a Sith, but I also know that you wouldn't want to let mother go through what you went through when you were a captive", Quao retorted, shaking her head, "Even if you don't want to help, I ask that you don't stop me from trying-...". Quao was cut off by a number of presences letting themselves become known, dark presences. She went silent, searching the area. Five, ten? There were far more than her and her security escort, and they were all Force-sensitive. She looked at Miralle, her sister was still completely calm, almost smiling. "Sister. What have you done? What betrayal is this?", she said, suppressing her feelings of fear as she was surrounded by the dark side presences. A single presence separated and stood in front of the group. Laylah, Na'iida and Onilie had formed a tight triangle with their weapons out and ready, and Quao stood defensively, assessing the situation. Miralle, however, just stood still, arms folded with the same smile on her face, though she faced the woman who had separated from the group.

"Oh, so this is what you were planning?", Miralle said with a sense of excited anticipation, "I'm almost disappointed in you Meiri. I thought that you were more patient than this".

"Shut up, Miralle. The Sith are ruled by the strong, and you are weak. I've watched you, the way you act and all I see is a weak coward not fit to carry the title of Sith Lord. I'm here to kill you and take your title for myself", Meiri angrily replied, taking out her lightsaber and activating it. At the same time, the acolytes in the shadows activated their training sabres and vibroblades.

"So you bring twelve helpers? My my, I only had two helpers, right Laylah?", Miralle said, turning to give a grin towards Laylah. "Regardless, you've failed me, apprentice. I told you that you needed to stack the deck in your favour, and your plans shouldn't be so transparent".

"You can lie all you want, Miralle. I lured you here, I laid and sprung the trap, and now I'm going to kill you", she replied, launching herself towards her old mistress, lightsaber in hand. She had a large smile on her face as she flew through the air. This was her time to shine. Miralle seemed to just slip out of her path, unfolding her arms and taking out her own lightsaber, extending both blades and aiming a strike at Meiri as she passed. The young apprentice was well prepared and drew her second lightsaber, parrying her mistress' strike and bringing the other lightsaber back up to strike at Miralle's torso.

"You really believe that you're the one who trapped me here?", Miralle said audibly for Meiri to hear as she flipped her lightsaber to block the second saber, "You really think that I, of all people, would fall so easily into your little trap? You're a fool to believe such delusions and fools have no place here".

"Shut up!", Meiri shouted as she aimed a kick for Miralle's stomach, sending her stumbling backwards. She followed up by leaping after her, stabbing one of her sabers forwards, but again, Miralle wasn't in the way. She looked to the side to see Miralle bringing her saber down with wide eyes.

"I've got your back, Lady Meiri!", one acolyte screamed as he jumped for Miralle, causing her to stop her attack on Meiri and roll out of the way, rising from her dodge and sending tendrils of Force lightning at the offending acolyte, causing him to scream in pain before collapsing. Meiri took the opportunity to press the fight back in her favour, hurtling herself towards Miralle once again, striking downwards with one saber, though once more Miralle wasn't where she struck, slipping to the left of her saber. Meiri anticipated this and threw her other saber at the location where Miralle had moved to. Not in a position to dodge, she raised her double bladed lightsaber to parry the lightsaber that hurtled towards her. Meiri followed up, striking from the side once more. She finally had her in her grasp. Miralle planted her feet firmly, meeting the thrown saber with her own, hitting it off course, sliding across the floor, seemingly ignoring Meiri's lightsaber slash at her side. Smiling, she watched as Meiri's blade fall off course, as if pushed aside.

"Thanks, Sis...", Miralle muttered as she sidestepped the other way, extended her hand towards Meiri, lightning leaping from her fingers and striking the body of her apprentice. Immediately she screamed as she lost control of her muscles to the electricity coursing through her. The strength wasn't enough to kill her, though it was enough to get the job done. Walking up to Meiri as she shocked the life from her, Miralle brought her lightsaber around and plunged it into her ex-apprentice's chest, bringing it back out casually and without distraction, surveying the rest of the battlefield. There were still opponents to mop up and Miralle didn't intend to let any of the incompetent wretches survive. Meiri's lifeless body fell backwards to the floor, her blood mixing with the dirty water of the nearby puddle.


	10. Intervention

As soon as her older sister's apprentice launched herself at Miralle, Quao drew her own lightsaber as the rest of the acolytes charged forth. Channeling the Force through her concentration, she picked up a nearby boulder and hurled it towards one of the closest acolytes, giving the same sickening crack as the rakghoul she put down in the same way, his body snapped under the force of the hit and he fell over backwards. By the time she had thrown the boulder she was beset by a group of three acolytes who circled her, grinning like hungry hyenas as they looked her over. She remained completely motionless, keeping track of all three acolytes. She didn't attack, as attacking would leave her open to the other two, so she had to fight this battle on their terms, hoping that her reactions and foresight could win her the battle.

"It's three against one, Jedi scum", one acolyte called out, attempting to provoke a response, "How does it feel to face those who are about to kill you?". Quao remained silent and perfectly still, her stance was intensely disciplined. "Don't ignore me Jedi!", the acolyte cried out as she launched herself at Quao. With a quick, small movement, Quao slipped out of the way of the clumsy attack, slashing her lightsaber across the attacker's body. The acolyte fell to the floor, no longer breathing as Quao finished the movement, returning back to her defensive stance, monitoring the moves and mental conditions of her opponents. The death of their comrade had planted fear and doubt in their minds and they became more cautious in their movements, still circling the lone Jedi.

Minutes passed as neither side was willing to make a move. The battles elsewhere were heating up, but this one remained static and stagnant. Quao noticed her sister fall into a position that was unfavourable and potentially fatal. Concentrating, she summoned up a wave of Force energy, projecting it outwards, causing the two acolytes to stumble backwards, giving her the opening she needed to project a Force push at Meiri, shoving her attack off Miralle and creating an opening, though she had left herself open as well. The two acolytes took their chances, rushing at Quao from both sides. Sensing one to be slightly stronger than the other, Quao turned and dodged his blade, sweeping her lightsaber across his torso, much like the first acolyte, sending him crashing to the ground, motionless. Her move, however, left her completely helpless against the other acolyte's attack as he stabbed his vibroblade through her back, the blade passing through her mid-rift and protruding from the left side of her abdomen. She grunted in pain as the blade slipped through her, falling to her knees. The acolyte grinned sadistically as he slowly pulled the blade out, kicking Quao in the back, forcing her onto her hands and knees before stamping down on her back, causing her to hit the floor as he raised his vibroblade to stab through her neck.

"Pathetic Jedi...", the acolyte mumbled, though before he could bring the blade down, a hooded woman in ragged clothing dropped down behind him, stabbing him through the torso with a vibroblade that had been dropped by another acolyte with uncanny accuracy, killing him instantly.

"Pathetic, eh?", the woman uttered as she drew the blade out of the acolyte's body, pushing him aside and looking at the bleeding body of Quao. There were few enemies left and the others had the situation well in hand, and so the mysterious woman sat next to Quao, examining her wound. At least it wasn't immediately fatal.


	11. Losses

As the two sisters rose to defend themselves, Laylah's voice could be heard clearly over the suit communication systems of the other two hunters.

"Split! We serve no purpose by staging a static defense!", her voice echo'd as the three ran off in different directions. Na'iida engaged her jetpack and flew up towards a small ledge that jutted out from the wall. Her flight was interrupted by a well placed high velocity blaster shot that struck her jetpack, sending her veering off course and eventually crashing hard against the floor. Immediately two acolytes saw their chance and rushed at the downed hunter, vibroblades primed and ready for the kill.

"No you don't!", yelled Onilie, engaging her jetpack and flying at the two acolytes who sought to kill Na'iida. She collided with one, fracturing his ribcage with the force of the hit and sending him stumbling off to one side. The other immediately turned on her and began to charge at her instead, but it was for naught as Onilie brought her blaster rifle up and fired on the charging acolyte, bringing the reckless attack to a halt as his body collapsed to the floor. From the corner of her eye she saw Na'iida standing unevenly, wobbling from side to side. "Na'iida, are you alright?", Onilie called over, getting a wave in return as she Na'iida leveled her pistol and fired at the acolyte that Onilie had originally rammed into, hitting him in the neck, killing him.

Meanwhile, Laylah was searching for the source of the blaster shot. None of them had done it, and she could see no one else holding a blaster, let alone one capable of performing such a shot, she engaged her jetpack and started to fly upwards to get a better view of the battlefield when there was a flash from a shaded corner near a wall, followed by an sharp pain in her leg. Laylah gritted her teeth and landed, immediately running for the source of the flash, though her right leg was completely useless. The shot had passed cleanly through and had severed many of her muscles, causing her to hop on one leg for a while. Once again, she gunned her jetpack and flew as fast as she could towards the shaded corner, noticing a human concealing herself amidst some rubble, wielding a blaster rifle that looked very capable of making the shots that she had witnessed. Another shot rang out, striking her in the left shoulder, but she kept going towards the woman. By now she could see the fear in the woman's expression as she closed in, leveling her gauntlets at the area and firing two jets of flame, incinerating the area. She could hear the dying screams of the woman as she burned the area to ashes. Suddenly, amidst the dying screams of the woman and the sound of flames engulfing the area, she heard an explosion. Looking around, she saw nothing. No smoke, no debris, nothing.

"Laylah! Fly away!", came the sound of Na'iida's voice screaming over the comms. Too late. A large chunk of the wall had been blown off the top by explosives, the rubble crashing down on the area below. Laylah tried to avoid it by flying away, but she couldn't escape the tirade of rubble as she was crushed beneath several layers of it. Seeing this, the two hunters fought on harder, fueled by vengeance and hatred towards the enemy force that had killed their leader. There was no remorse in their attacks, no hesitation. Though by now, Miralle too was mopping up the remnants of the acolytes. The last handful of them stood no chance against the two enraged hunters, as well as the Sith Lord who danced among them, her double bladed lightsaber striking them down where they stood with ease. The last acolyte was brought down by a volley of Force lightning from Miralle, crashing to the floor and still twitching from the electrical current that had not completely left his corpse.

Immediately as the fight was over, Onilie sprinted for the wreckage that had fallen atop Laylah. She pulled small chunks away, desperately trying to get her out, clawing hopelessly at the possibility that Laylah may still live. She pulled away as much rubble as she could, and tried frantically to remove the larger pieces. They wouldn't budge and she felt the armoured gauntlet of Na'iida on her shoulder.

"Oni, in battle, people die. It's inevitable, however hard it is to accept", her voice was gentle and soothing, but the words passed right through Onilie who still grappled the chunks of rubble, trying to push them aside.

"No. It can't happen again, I won't let it. I can't lose my mother to conflict again, I won't", she uttered as she changed position, still trying to shift the rocks, despite the impossibility of the task.

"Oni, come on. I don't want to see you like this, we can mourn her death later. We can't lose our heads in the middle of a job. Do you think Laylah would want us to act so unprofessionally?".

"No! I won't accept it! I won't lose my adopted mother as well! Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I just be allowed to live the life of a normal soldier?", Onilie cried out as she tried, yet again, to shift the rocks, though she began to face the truth that Laylah was dead, and there was nothing she could do to shift the rocks, collapsing backwards onto her backside. "It's all her fault!", she muttered as she stood up with barely contained anger. Storming over to the others.

"Wait, Oni! What are you doing?", Na'iida called over the comms unit, running after Onilie though there was quite the gap between them by now.


	12. Grief

As Miralle fried the last acolyte with Force lightning, she saw the hunters sprint over to where their leader had fallen. She liked Laylah enough, but her death wasn't anything tragic for her to be worried about. Miralle had more pressing issues to look into anyway. Her little sister lay bleeding on the ground with a mysterious woman sitting completely still next to her which took precedence over anything else in her mind. She put away her lightsaber and walked over to where the woman sat next to Quao and inspected Quao's wounds. Not fatal, but they weren't exactly comfortable either. She noticed that the woman was sitting and meditating next to her sister's body, and that the wound appeared to be slowly healing. The woman was obviously Force sensitive, or even a trained Force user. Miralle stood with her arms folded, leaving the woman in peace to do whatever she was doing. It wasn't a malicious action, so Miralle was apathetic towards stopping and asking what she was doing.

Not long into the silence, Miralle felt the hateful, grief-stricken presence of the young Mandalorian approach. She was approaching fast, but again, Miralle paid her no heed, keeping her attentions on Quao and the mysterious woman. She felt an armoured glove tug her shoulder, turning her to face the angry woman. She could feel the emotions of the girl almost as if they were dripping off her, causing her to smile a little. The smile didn't help as the next thing she knew, the girl sent an armoured fist smashing into her face, she reeled backwards from the blow to notice the girl just standing there. It wasn't an attack to kill her, it was a single strike of desperation.

"It's all your fault, Sith", the girl declared before the other, slightly older hunter came and held Onilie back.

"Oni, what the hell are you doing?", Na'iida exclaimed as she grabbed hold of her comrade, though she didn't feel any resistance from Onilie. Miralle brought her hand up and wiped a trail of blood that now seeped from her lip. The girl could hit hard.

"And how do you come to that conclusion, girl? Last I checked, I was fighting against these people same as you", Miralle retorted, folding her arms once again.

"If you Sith weren't always trying to kill each other, then none of this would've happened!", Onilie shouted out. Under her helmet, tears flowed freely down her cheeks and this came through in her voice. Miralle did feel bad for the girl, she felt the emotional burden that the girl carried and sighed.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame my apprentice who I just struck down. These were her orchestrations, not mine", Miralle paused, turning to face her sister again, "And remember, girl, Laylah was a good friend and ally to me as well, and to my sister. You are not the only one who feels for her death". With that, Onilie just collapsed to the floor onto her knees, her cries not held in check as she released her grief.

"Let it all out, Oni. Let it out", Na'iida said quietly, sitting beside Onilie and taking hold of her hand.


	13. Revelations

Eventually, the mysterious woman stood up. She didn't turn to face Miralle, though her words were clear in their direction.

"Dark one. Why have you not attacked me yet?", she asked quietly and calmly, catching Miralle a little by surprise. She remained silent, causing the woman to ask again, "Dark one, you are no Jedi, why have you not attacked me yet?". The woman felt familiar, though the exact details weren't clear to Miralle.

"I have no reason to. Simple", she finally replied, not facing the woman either.

"So the fact that I am an escaped prisoner is no reason? You Sith never did see the bigger picture".

"If you're giving me a reason, I'll happily take you back kicking and screaming. It'll make me look good to have overcome betrayal and recaptured an escaped prisoner in a day".

"But you won't, young one", the woman replied with a smile, though before anyone else could say any more, Quao started to move, pushing herself up from the floor and standing slowly, holding her side with a groan in pain.

"Mo-... ther...", was all she managed through the pain of her wound, limping over to the woman and placing her hand on the woman's shoulder for stability. Though strained, Miralle heard the word and immediately shook her head.

"No. No, you died. You died when our passenger ship was attacked twenty eight years ago. I remember waiting for you to come, but you weren't there. No way are you still alive. You lie", Miralle retorted, keeping her arms folded. The woman merely smiled.

"Believe what you want, Miralle, but your sister is right. I hid for sixteen years, trying to escape Dromund Kaas and was held captive for the last twelve after an escape plan backfired. But then again, you know the torments of being a Sith prisoner, Miralle. You of all people should know why I wanted to break free of it before they wormed their way into my mind. I'm just sorry that your mind was not as developed as mine", the woman revealed.

"Then why?", Miralle responded with a hopelessness in her voice, "Why stick to the ways of the Jedi? Why serve as a lapdog to those who abandoned you on a hostile planet to fend for yourself?".

"Because nothing ever good comes from the dark side, my child. But I can see that you will not believe me on that and I won't force you to change. It's not a mother's job to make their children follow a path, I can just advise against it", the woman asserted, supporting Quao so that she wouldn't collapse again any time soon, "But enough of this. Quao, we have to get back to the Jedi and report to the Council", she paused for a moment, sighing, "I trust you're going to let us go, Miralle", she finally said as she began to walk with Quao to the two hunters. Miralle was silent, her mind conflicted as to what to do. One one hand, she felt that in her state, she could incapacitate her mother and take her back as a captive once again. Such an action would grant her much prestige, and possibly a promotion in the Sith Order. The title of Darth was within her grasp. On the other hand, however, she knew the horrors of Sith captivity. If this woman was her mother, then she did not want to unleash that horror upon her again. If she was broken, however, she would be a powerful ally to the Sith. Miralle gritted her teeth, her fists were clenched tightly and her muscles tense. Her mother just stood there, as if waiting for permission to leave.

"Just go", she uttered, placing a hand on her forehead, "Before I change my mind". The woman smiled and turned to face the two hunters.

"Can you two show me the way to your ship? I have a feeling that it would be safer if I traveled with you two than taking my daughter to public transportation", the woman said to the two hunters with a smile. By now, they could see that underneath the woman's hood hung a ripped and torn veil, hiding her empty sockets, though it looked far from new.

"Yeah, we can do that", Na'iida answered, standing up and offering Onilie a hand to pull her up. As she pulled Onilie to her feet, she turned to look at the woman and Quao once again, "We've got a med-bay as well on-board, if you want to use it".

"That would help greatly, thank you", the woman replied with a nod.

"Alright, follow us then", Na'iida finished as she started walking back towards where their ship was situated.


	14. Respect for the Fallen Apprentice

Miralle turned as soon as the others were out of sight, holding her head in her hands. Was it the right choice, letting them go? She asked herself countless times, standing in the wastes of Taris, though she couldn't find a conclusive answer to the question. She felt at a loss, the possibility of the Darth title had escaped her grasp because of what? Compassion? A love for her family? Or was it down to the brutality of dark Jedi interrogations? She did not know. All she knew was that she had made her decision and had to press onwards from it. She started by collecting up the lightsabers of her ex-apprentice. She had liked the girl and seen a large potential in her. It was a shame to waste such potential, but life didn't always work out. The least she could do was give her a proper farewell, rather than leave her body to the rakghouls.

"Nuri, do we have anything that we could start a fire with? I wish to cremate the body of my ex-apprentice", she said calmly into a small voice communication unit that hung on her ear.

"Er... yes, my Lady. I believe I could put together a make-shift pyre near the ship", the reply rung through the communications device clearly, causing Miralle to smile once more.

"Good. I'm returning now. I appreciate the aid in this matter", Miralle replied as she picked up the body of her apprentice. The wound from her chest still bled, though the lightsaber had cauterized the wound for the most part.

Arriving back at the ship, Nuri had already gotten to constructing a makeshift pyre. It was nothing special, just a bunch of flammable items piled up. Rather unceremoniously, Miralle dumped the body of her apprentice on the pile and set it off, sparking a gasoline can which caused the pile to go up in flames instantly.

"If I may ask, my Lady, why didn't you just leave her corpse to rot? She betrayed you and you're showing her compassion after death. Not very Sith-like, if I may voice my observations aloud", Nuri inquired, the young Chiss agent looking over the raging fire. Miralle made her way onto the ship, Nuri following on and closing the hatch.

"Because she had potential, more potential than any other acolyte I've seen. She wasn't particularly strong in the Force, and she wasn't a master of lightsaber combat, but if she had served under any of the majority of Lords on Korriban, her deception would've paid off and she would be a Lord herself by now. It's a shame to waste such potential, and for that I show her compassion. I wouldn't want to see her corpse left to the rakghouls of Taris", Miralle mused as she reached the center cabin of the ship.

"I see, my Lady, a shame indeed. Shall I plot a course for Korriban?", Nuri asked as she slipped into the cockpit.

"No, we'll head to Dromund Kaas first so that you can file your reports on the matter whilst I head to Korriban and face whatever judgement awaits me there", Miralle replied.

"Judgement?", Nuri questioned, "What will they be judging you for?".

"The prisoner that was transferred to Taris escaped. They will want to know why I didn't intervene, and whilst I have a reason all worked out, there are plenty of people who do not like me on Korriban for what I am. Aliens aren't tolerated much by the Sith".

"Of course, my Lady. Plotted a course for Dromund Kaas, may I be excused to rest on the journey back?".

"Go ahead. I need time to meditate and think in peace anyway", Miralle answered as she got up and headed to her quarters.


	15. Return to Tython

"Unidentified vessel, please state your business on Tython", the voice of the shuttle control officer came through clearly on the ship's communication console. Quao's mother hastily relocated from the med bay to the comms room, standing in the position to communicate on the holocommunicator.

"This is Jedi Master Xu'Liang, requesting permission to land on the space station. I have much business with the Council", she said calmly to the station officer. He appeared to tap away at a console before looking back up with a frown.

"Jedi Master Xu'Liang is listed as missing, presumed dead, dated twenty eight years ago. Please provide evidence as to your identity", the voice insisted.

"If I've been missing for twenty eight years, how am I expected to hold such authorisation?", she asked.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you land", the man replied, "Unless you can come up with authorisation to land, then I cannot allow it. Your ship isn't coming up on Republic or Jedi records". As the man spoke, there was a shuffling, followed by some heavy footsteps as Quao walked into the room weakly. She made her way to her mother's side to the holocommunication console.

"This is Jedi Knight, Quao Xu'Liang, requesting permission to land. I need to speak with the Council", she said weakly, though it sparked the officer into activity.

"Of course, land in bay C-47. You both will be escorted to the planet's surface immediately", he responded, his voice extremely serious.

"I can feel that your voice is troubled. Why are we to be escorted?", Quao answered, leaning on the console for support.

"Well, you left against the Council's wishes and it looked as though you were trying to flee the Order. The rumour was that you had fallen and we can't take any chances".

"Very well. I won't argue with that", she replied, walking back towards the med bay and sitting on her bed.

"Apologies officer, she is wounded and must be excused. Do you require anything more?", Quao's mother asked.

"No. Everything is in order. We await your arrival", the officer said before the link was cut. The woman walked towards the cockpit where Na'iida had taken control of the ship.

"Put us at bay C-47, it should be on the left side of the station from where we are", she instructed, pointing the rough area where the bay should be to Na'iida, "Once myself and my daughter are off the ship, I imagine you'll want to leave. Whatever Quao said that she'd pay, she will settle up once she is more able. You'll see your payment in a few days".

"If she was a friend of Laylah's, I trust her", Na'iida casually responded as she guided the ship into the correct bay, "Good luck with the Council". Quao's mother smiled, turning and walking back to the med bay where she found Quao already standing. She supported Quao once again as the two got to the ship's exit, awaiting instructions to leave. The door opened quickly, revealing a few armed guards and two Jedi. The two Jedi walked forwards as one, a human male held out his hand.

"Please relinquish any weapons you may be carrying", he said in a calm, yet stern voice. Quao weakly unhooked her lightsaber from her belt, passing it to the man and her mother merely showed that she was unarmed, having left the vibroblade on-board the ship. "Thank you, follow us". It felt as if they were criminals going on trial, but in these times, the Order couldn't be too cautious when it came to unidentified vessels and potentially fallen Jedi. Both Quao and her mother knew the risks as they were escorted to a shuttle where the armed guards left them, the Jedi taking them down to the planet's surface to bring them before the Council.


	16. Separation of two Friends

Once the two Jedi had left the ship and everyone had cleared out, Na'iida disengaged the ship from the space station and slowly moved away. She allowed the ship to drift aimlessly, leaning back in the chair.

"Oni, we need to talk about what to do next", Na'iida called down the corridor of the ship. Shortly afterwards, Onilie came walking down the corridor and placed herself in the other chair in the cockpit, turning to face Na'iida. She had removed her helmet, her blue eyes looking over Na'iida.

"Yeah, but I've already been thinking about it", she responded.

"Oh?".

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to drop me off on Coruscant. I may be a mercenary, but the Republic is always looking. Perhaps I can get work there, whilst simultaneously fulfilling the oath I took back when I was a part of their military", Onilie mused, staring into space. Na'iida laughed, shaking her head.

"Oni, since when was I keeping any of this stuff? I was going to ask you to drop me on Nar Shaddaa and let me find my way from there", Na'iida started. Onilie turned her head in surprise, raising an eyebrow as Na'iida continued to speak, "The way I see it, is that this is Laylah's vessel. Surely it'd be passed down along the family, no?". Na'iida smiled under her helmet as she spoke, watching Onilie's face shift from one emotion to another, the girl was confused and not entirely sure how to respond. "I'll just take a few schematics for personal use and leave you to make your own life. Honestly, Oni, I don't want to drag you into my life because you deserve better than working for a slimy Hutt crime lord on Nar Shaddaa".

"But couldn't we still work together?", Onilie asked, looking at Na'iida with a concerned expression, "I don't see the problem".

"Innocent as ever, Oni", Na'iida chuckled, "I have a lot of enemies in the Republic, high up enemies. I can't work with them too closely unless I want to be jailed for life or executed. Sorry". Na'iida got up and started down the corridor, calling to Onilie as she walked, "I'm going to pack my things. Could you drop me on Nar Shaddaa? I'll be fine on my own from there". Onilie didn't respond instantly, still in shock at what had happened.

"Oh! Uh... Right, yeah...", Onilie called as she switched over to the pilot's seat, setting a course for Nar Shaddaa, her curiosity piqued at who Na'iida really was and what she had done to make her an enemy of the Republic.

The journey was uneventful, Na'iida busily packing her belongings and Onilie tinkering whilst the ship was travelling through hyperspace. Neither really spoke until they reached Nar Shaddaa.

"Well, I guess this is it, huh?", Na'iida said as she stepped off the ship, "You know how to contact me if you ever need to, Oni".

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?", Onilie pleaded, though Na'iida raised a hand and shook her head.

"Positive. It'd be a short lived partnership, and I think it's best if I keep my life and my freedom. I was never good with farewells anyway, but goodbye for now", Na'iida replied, waving as she walked off in the other direction. Onilie rushed back into the ship and set a course for Coruscant as quickly as possible. She wanted to be away from Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible to combat her feelings of abandonment and solitude, though it didn't help. She was a sixteen year old Mirialan who was, once again, alone in the galaxy. All good things must come to an end.


	17. The Price of Compassion

Force lightning leapt from Darth Retic's fingers, forcing Miralle to her knees.

"You failed to recapture a weakened and almost incapacitated prisoner! You're useless and I should kill you where you stand for this failure!". Miralle had given her report on what had happened to her superior, Darth Retic, and he had not taken well to it. "Furthermore, you managed to lose your apprentice in the process. What kind of waste of space Sith are you?", he continued, sending a powerful kick to her stomach.

"My Lord...", Miralle coughed, holding her abdomen, "Please understand that my apprentice turned on me to try and take my place... I merely acted in self defense. The strongest must rule, it's a-...". Miralle was interrupted by another wave of Force lightning, causing her to cry out in agony. Music to her master's ears.

"Don't talk to me of strength, worm", he started, pausing his tirade of Force lightning. He didn't want to kill her, not yet at least. "Alien scum like you don't deserve to be a part of the Sith", he shouted, attacking her with Force lightning yet again, his anger unleashed. She could not contain the agony she suffered, screaming once more.

"Please... Master...", she started, though she was interrupted when he picked her up and held her by the throat. Darth Retic was a strong individual, physically and in the Force as he made holding Miralle look like a child holding a doll. "Can't... breathe...", she gasped, her legs kicking desperately. Darth Retic smiled sadistically.

"Luckily for you, others still think that you are useful to have around, beneficial to the goals of the Sith, and so have agreed to give your powers of deception a test", he said calmly as he casually let go of her throat, leaving her to crash to the floor on her knees in front of him, holding her throat and gasping for air, coughing uncontrollably for a moment. "As far as records go, you're killed for incompetence. You're dead, Miralle", he started, turning away from her and walking to his desk, taking a seat behind it and staring at the figure of Miralle gasping for breaths with hatred in his eyes. To him, she was just another dirty alien who belonged in the slave pens, not the Sith Order. "In reality, you're becoming an acolyte in the Academy. For us real Sith, your life serves as our amusement for the moment. You will have to keep up the image of a new acolyte in front of the Overseers. Lie and deceive your way through and prove yourself the strongest of the other acolytes in the group and you might just be taken on as an apprentice by another Sith Lord, a real Sith Lord", he continued, folding his arms as he watched Miralle stand. "You had better get to Dromund Kaas quickly where you are to be discovered as a Force sensitive individual before our agents get there and realise it's an act. If that happens, then we will kill you without a second thought. Your trials start now, acolyte". Miralle's anger bubbled inside her. Darth Retic had abused his position of power to see her stripped of all status and rank before she could formulate her plans against him. He had won.

"Yes... My Master...", Miralle replied calmly, suppressing her anger. Not only had she lost the possibility of becoming a Darth through her actions, but she had been cast down to be an acolyte once again.

"You'd better move. You wouldn't want to allow us the pleasure of giving you a slow and agonising death." As she left, making haste for Dromund Kaas, she swore that she'd make Darth Retic pay. Patience and cunning would win the war against his blind hatred and strength. She knew that the situation was highly unusual, giving her some comfort that her efforts in worming her way into the good sights of powerful Sith individuals had paid off. She was not beaten yet.


	18. Outside the Council Chambers

"Master Xu'Liang, Knight Xu'Liang, thank you for co-operation. The Council will deliberate and discuss what to do concerning the information you have provided. Please return to your quarters and await further communication", one of the Grand Masters spoke out. The two Miraluka bowed and left the Council chambers.

"That was more painless than I thought it would be", Quao muttered, still using her mother for support as she walked, "Perhaps I haven't figured the Council out after all".

"The Council had a good reason to keep you here, Quao. If I were in their shoes, I wouldn't have let you leave either", her mother responded as the two walked towards the living area of the temple grounds.

"You and me both, mother. When they told me not to go, I thought that exact same thought", Quao responded cheerily. Her wound still hurt a lot, but she was at least on the mend. "Although, why didn't you tell them about Miralle?".

"Telling them wouldn't do any good. If anything, it would make your life harder with no real gain for it. Trust me, if I saw the information as benefiting the Order, then I would've said it. When you become an old woman like myself you learn these things, wisdom really does come with age", she responded as they reached Quao's quarters. "I want you to rest, as your doctor in this matter. The Council won't summon either of us for a while, I think". Quao nodded in response, walking into the room still clutching her side.

"I'll take it easy, but I operate an open door policy to those I teach. If any of the younglings need to talk to me, I'll be here for them. I'll sleep later".

"I'm not going to tell you otherwise, my advice was rest, act on it how you will", she said as she started walking away from Quao's quarters. "Oh! And Quao?", she said suddenly, stopping in her tracks and walking back to the door.

"Hm?".

"Thanks".

"No need. I just did what I believed needed to be done. Now I trust in the wisdom of the Council, whatever they decide for me". Her mother nodded and smiled, walking away once again as Quao's door closed. Her robes were still sticky with blood and so the first thing she did was go to the cupboard and pull out a different set of robes. They were blue and beige with a different design to her ones that she wore at the time. No sooner had she gotten changed than there was a beeping coming from her holocommunicator. It was a summon to the Council chambers.

"Already?" Quao mused, leaving her room once again. She found walking a little difficult, but she slowly made her way to the Council chambers. As she had said to her mother earlier, she was ready for whatever their decision was, be it exile or a life serving clerical duties to the Order, she was ready. She entered the Council chambers.


	19. Unexpected Outcomes

The doors of the Council chambers closed behind her with a thud. Her face was one of shock, her complexion pale. She was speechless. She had told herself that she would accept and was ready for whatever their judgement was, but still she was caught completely off guard. She stood there for a minute or two, not sure what to do with herself. Eventually, she slowly made her way back to her quarters. She felt lost, clueless as to what to do as she arrived back at her quarters. She entered and sat down on the carpet to meditate on what had happened. It was the only place she could find solace in this state.

About half an hour passed before a young Jedi entered. It was one of the Jedi from earlier who had escorted her and her mother back from the ship and to the Council chambers in the first place.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I was told to return this to you now that your business with the Council has been sorted", he said suddenly. Quao stood up and walked over to him as he held out her lightsaber. She took hold of it and clipped it onto her belt once again.

"Thank you", Quao replied with a bow in respect, a friendly smile on her face.

"You're welcome, I also carry instructions from the Council that you are to report to the med bay immediately. When you have fully recovered, they will wish to talk to you again, no doubt".

"I will do that, thank you once again", Quao responded. The young Jedi nodded and walked out. Shortly afterwards, Quao grabbed her datapad and made her way to the medical office on the temple grounds. She still could not walk at a normal pace, so her journey took longer than expected. She inspected her datapad to ensure the details were all correct. It still looked odd to her.

Subject: Jedi Master Quao Xu'Liang  
Medical Status: Pending check-up.  
Service Status: Active


End file.
